La Reescritura
by KayraDeArcadia
Summary: Traducción de "The Rewrite" de Absinthe Angel 777 M. Guerriere.


**------------------------------------------------------------**

**LA REESCRITURA**

**Autor/a:** M. Guerriere, alias Absinthe Angel 777 / **Traducción:** Kayra  
**Título original:** The Rewrite  
**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota de la traductora: **Este fic pertenece a su autora, arriba mencionada. Yo soy meramente su traductora. He traducido el fic para disfrute de todos aquellos que disfrutan leyendo los fics de Xena y Gabrielle pero su nivel de inglés no es lo bastante bueno como para disfrutarlos plenamente. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice traduciéndolo ^^

Si considerais que he cometido algún error en la traducción, por favor decídmelo mediante rewiev. Siempre es bueno conocer los errores para mejorar en futuras traducciones :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Absinthe Angel 777 / M. Guerriere Copyright © Copyright 8/2004

_Renuncia legal: __Xena y Gabrielle son propiedad de Ren Pics y MCA/Universal. La siguiente historia no es más que una forma de practicar la escritura.  
No obtengo ningun provecho con ello y sólo debe usarse para fin de los aficionados a los fanfiction.  
Notas de la autora: __Esta historia no debe reproducirse sin mi permiso expreso por escrito. Por favor, entrad en contacto conmigo - Podría decir que SÍ. Por favor, dirigid vuestros comentarios y críticas sobre esta obra a absintheangel777(arroba).(com). Gracias anticipadas, querido lector, por molestarte en tener este trabajo en cuenta. Realmente lo aprecio - Angel._  
_Advertencia de contenido: La historia incluye sexo consentido entre mujeres y algunas acciones que pueden ser interpretadas como violentas. Si está prohibido donde vivís, estáis en desacuerdo o sois demasiado jóvenes para acceder a tal contenido sexual, por favor no sigáis._

Era una noche oscura y tormentosa. El destino sonrió a dos aventureras llamadas Xena y Gabrielle cuando ese inusual encuentro con una lluvia de verano había contenido a la mayoría de los vecinos y arruinado los planes de los bandidos en millas a la redonda.

Xena, una ex Señora de la Guerra en proceso de reformarse y físicamente exhausta, había decidido proteger a su feroz ejército de dos refugiándose en una granja abandonada situada a cierto número de acres del camino principal.

Como acechando invisiblemente a la presa recorriendo sus huellas, seguir el rastro fresco de las zonas recientemente saqueadas y abandonadas había dado como resultado un lugar cómodo para dormir, agua potable y algunos filetes bastante deliciosos para cenar. La guerrera se duerme rápido, desnuda en el alero del taller grande y vacío, completamente satisfecha ante la certeza de que ni los idiotas ni los bandidos se desplazan bien sobre el lodo. Así como dure la lluvia, sus enemigos están tan atados a sus refugios como ella.

Cerca de la guerrera, observando la torrencial lluvia a través de una grieta minúscula en la pared, está Gabrielle, una bardo aficionada. Durante el año pasado y la mitad de éste sus dos tareas principales han sido cocinar para su líder y documentar sus hazañas heroicas. Preparar una cocina sencilla y nutritiva para ambas nunca había sido un problema. Aunque, plasmar en una épica creíble las estrambóticas y a menudo inexplicables aventuras de Xena había resultado una tarea bien distinta.

Esta noche la elocuente bardo ha tropezado con un enorme obstáculo en su empresa. El proyecto actual es el relato de una historia que Gabrielle no ha presenciado. Ciertos años atrás, cuando Xena era una joven ingenua y pretenciosa, había combatido contra una malvada Reina que únicamente era eficiente en el Arte de la Muerte. La Reina había usado todas sus artimañas contra la joven e impresionable capitana de guerra y casi había acabado con Xena.

La retrospectiva Señora de la Guerra había resultado increíblemente útil en el transcurso de las 2 últimas semanas, ofreciéndole a una bardo hambrienta de palabras cada detalle explosivo, grotesco, fantástico e íntimo. A pesar de la musa interior de Gabrielle, a menudo se encontraba echando a correr para vomitar o sonrojándose profundamente mientras tomaba notas.

La terrible conclusión a que llegó Gabrielle esa tranquila noche fue que el problema no estaba en la narrativa, que ciertamente no carecía de giros y vueltas, sino en la misma Gabrielle. Estaba enormemente nerviosa y distraída haciendo que su imaginación se alejara de la historia señalada hacia tramas que no tenían una razón lógica.

Gabrielle, por supuesto, culpaba de estos aprietos a los caprichos burlones y tempestuosos de la ávida Calíope, para añadir aún más drama del que ya había al añadir un tercer interés amoroso, celoso y atractivo, que se parecía sorprendentemente a la autora.

El sudor resbalaba por el rostro de Gabrielle. Aunque había mantenido exitosamente la vista apartada de la desnudez nocturna de Xena, estaba claro que la comandante estaría al percatarse. La escritora necesitaba quitarse la camisa de burdo tejido. Se abrió la ropa y permitió que el refrescante aire la abrazara y aliviara su acalorada piel. El crujido del material no había despertado a la guerrera, que permaneció de espaldas como un gato que acabara de comerse el ratón más grande del mundo conocido. Xena había aprendido a dormir a pesar del incesante rasca-rasca de la pluma, y éste apenas era alarmante.

La pequeña rubia, tejedora de maravillas, soltó un suspiro que en parte era de alivio y en parte de inminente fatalidad.

El insomnio persistió y la tinta simplemente se reía de ella. La verdadera falta de ese mes pasado era que se había enamorado de su personaje principal y ya no podía escribir sobre ella de manera objetiva. ¡Maldita fuera su musa! Cada curva sensual, cada mirada persistente, cada aterrador crujido del cuero gastado habían sido capturados con tan tentador detalle como para que la bardo temblara al leer sus propias palabras.

No habría escape a las inevitables preguntas de Xena. Lo cierto es que la guerrera era como una niña pequeña cuando llegaba el momento de escuchar una historia antes de dormir. Era un secreto solemne y frágil que ambas compartían. La espadachina pelinegra jamás se cansaba de los cuentos de hadas, especialmente aquellos que exultaban sus propias hazañas que desafiaban a la muerte. Al final, la capitana de esa empresa exigiría escuchar la historia.

Renunciando al límite autoimpuesto, una Gabrielle desnuda y refrescada se acostó cerca de su proscrita compañera y comenzó a releer las historias para sí misma en un susurro. Xena mantuvo un roncar apacible entre la tranquila y previsible introducción bárdica.

El drama se intensifica y las palabras de Gabrielle parecen detenerse y temblar mientras se atranca en la escena en que la malvada Reina seduce a Xena en su cámara y atrae su rostro hacia sus generosos y voluptuosos senos.

Sintiendo un calor extraño y delicioso cerca de la cara y escuchando repetirse una y otra vez una de sus palabras favoritas, Xena abre lentamente los ojos para descubrir los suaves senos de su pequeña compañera expandirse y contraerse con cada emocionante frase.

Gabrielle prosigue con sus experimentos verbales y una Xena semiinconsciente se ve arrastrada por la fuerza de la historia. La guerrera vuelve a cerrar los ojos por la armonía de la exquisita prosa y medio en sueños comienza a rozar con la nariz y chupar uno de los desprotegidos pezones de Gabrielle.

-Hum, Xena. Qué... ¿qué estás haciendo?-Gabrielle bajó la vista hacia su protectora con un sorprendido pero exitado horror.

-Reina Malvada. Intentando ayudarte a hacerlo real-murmuró la sobona guerrera bajo la manta de tejido ligero.

-¡Oh! Eso es muy real, Xena-jadeó Gabrielle.

-Es lo que habría hecho yo. ¿Más?

-¡Un contraataque maravilloso!-el rostro de Gabrielle se volvió tan rosado como los pétalos de una rosa nueva mientras los labios de Xena siguieron jugando con la punta de su pezón. Los penetrantes ojos de Xena permanecieron cerrados mientras sonreía con una malvada y soñolienta sonrisa.

-¡Xena! Creo... ¡creo que ahora puedo imaginarme por completo la escena! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Creo que podré arreglármelas a partir de aquí! ¡Eres muy, pero que muy útil!

Xena deja de chupar y sonríe retrocediendo hacia un sueño profundo, cerca del latir del corazón de Gabrielle.

El rostro de Gabrielle está completamente sonrojado. Es más, se encontró disfrutando muchísimo de la rendición de Xena ante su historia. Secándose las gotitas de sudor nervioso del rostro, la joven bardo se echa sobre la suave cama para reordenar sus pensamientos. Sorprendentemente, los fugaces momentos del juego de roles funcionaron. La voz interior de Gabrielle se rió entre dientes y le recordó que había algunos problemas con las otras historias. Tal vez las habilidades thespianas de Xena puedan añadir algún matiz.

-Xena, estuve hablando con un bardo muy experimentado en la última ciudad en la que estuvimos y me dijo que, como escritora, no puedo involucrarme con nada sobre lo que escriba. Especialmente una bardo vivaz y correcta como yo porque, cuando narre la historia veré qué quiere la gente y debería corregir y reescribir la historia hasta que estuviese perfecta. Debería esforzarme para que la audiencia rogara por más o dejar al lector tan cautivado que no pudiera soltar el pergamino.

-Tiene sentido-murmuró Xena, familiarizada con el incesante parloteo nocturno de su compañera de batalla. La guerrera había desarrollado cierto talento para responder de forma medio coherente en su sueño.

-Así que, en tu pasado malvado debes de haber tenido sexo con muchas mujeres.

-Un millar...-bostezó Xena.

-¿Un millar?-los ojos de Gabrielle se abrieron de golpe y tragó con fuerza.

-2 o 3 chicas por noche. Depende. La lujuria de combate y todo eso. Muchas, muchas batallas. Era una chica mala. Muy, pero que muy mala. Trastornada. Obsesionada-Xena estaba ocultando otra inminente sonrisa traviesa.

-Justo lo que digo. Todas esas mujeres no eran reinas malvadas, ¿no?

-No. Nada en especial. Sólo chicas del montón.

-Granjeritas corrientes.

-Tal vez sirvientas.

-De aldeas.

-Sí...

-¿Aldeas de pescadores y granjeros?

-Podría ser-Xena se acurrucó más cerca.

-Como Potedaia.

-Muchísimo como Potedaia, Gabrielle.

-Bueno, estaba releyendo la historia de Gabrielle de Potedaia y...

-¿Y?-gimió Xena suavemente.

-Es ciertamente muy aburrida, Xena.

-No. Es dulce y encantadora. Y tú no eres del montón, Gabrielle.

-¿Dulce y encantadora? Que sea dulce y encantadora no va a darme ni un dinar con una audiencia borracha. Xena, la historia es demasiado rara. ¡No es lógica! ¡Nadie va a creérsela! Escucha el guión.

_"La malvada Señora de la Guerra, Xena, se encuentra con Hércules y es redimida prácticamente de la noche a la mañana. Llega a una ciudad llamada Potedaia e intenta salvar a las mujeres de la esclavitud. Esa ciudad es muy parecida a todas las otras ciudades que ha saqueado. Salva a las mujeres de la esclavitud y una núbil e inocente granjerita llamada Gabrielle, muy parecida a los cientos de mujeres que esa malvada Señora de la Guerra, Xena, ha capturado y violado, en un giro bastante impredecible de los acontecimientos, se arroja a los pies de la reformada malvada Señora de la Guerra rogando ir con ella, y las dos viajan durante casi dos años sin..."_

-Capturar... violar... mmmm... buenos tiempos-Xena sonrió adormilada y hundió la nariz en el aroma de la piel de Gabrielle.

-No me estás escuchando.

-Estoy aquí. Justo aquí-hundiendo más la nariz en la calidez y aroma del cuerpo de su compañera de viaje-. Hueles bien.

-Así que creo que necesito reescribir un poco la historia de Gabrielle. Tal vez Xena podría decantarse por el lado de la paz al final. ¡Pero, entretanto, necesito más patetismo! ¡Más drama! Ahí está Xena, tan cercana a su redención personal, todas esas noches a solas con una hermosa y rubia granjerita, después de tantas batallas contra tantos ladrones y señores de la guerra. Tú creerías...

-¿Qué la Señora de la Guerra, Xena, recaería? Mmmhmm. Lógico-confirmó una Xena acurrucada y contenta.

-Xena, lo que trato de decir es que ya que eres tan útil con el escenario de la reina malvada, tal vez podrías ayudarme con los detalles técnicos de esta otra historia.

-Por el bien de la historia.

-Exacto.

-Estoy adormilada, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

Gabrielle sacó un odre de vino de un morral. Xena arqueó una ceja.

-Hmm. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-En la historia reescrita estás borracha, yo yo trato de emborracharme para ser como tú. Quería adentrarme en tu cabeza, pero no podía hacerlo.

Xena se endereza un poco, toma el odre de vino de manos de Gabrielle, hace puntería con un seductor chorrito de aguamiel y vacía la mitad del contenido en su boca.

-Ahhhhhhhhh. Este vino tiene cuerpo. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Estoy lista para trabajar en la historia, aún cuando no sabemos si funcionará!-Xena se recostó de nuevo en su posición original aguardando el guión alternativo de Gabrielle.

_"Xena, anteriormente una malvada Señora de la Guerra en cierto modo reformada, llega a Potedaia, lucha contra los otros señores de la guerra y salva a las chicas de convertirse en esclavas PERO, en lugar de que Gabrielle se arroje a los pies de Xena, ésta exige su precio, el cual es una chica. Sólo que fue una chica llamada Gabrielle que casualmente quería irse y supuestamente iba a ser casada con un tipo llamado Pérdicas"._

-Con el que acabó casándose de todos modos-sonrió Xena.

-¡No importa!-Gabrielle le echó una mirada gruñona y cambió de tema-: ¡Pasemos a otra cosa!

_"Xena, anteriormente una malvada señora de la guerra en cierto modo reformada, coge a una chica como tríbuto. Permite a Gabrielle convertirse en su escudera y protegida. La gran Señora de la Guerra, Xena, está razonando sobre lo que debería hacer moralmente con su compañera. En vano, lucha constantemente con ella misma. Desgraciadamente, la ética de Xena está profundamente retorcida. Sólo puede apartar sus pasiones por un tiempo. Tras un tiempo tendrá que tomar a esa inocente jovencita"._

-No me necesitas para esa escena. Simplemente piensa en algún momento en que Pérdicas te tomara con fuerza.

Gabrielle guardó silencio por un momento, entonces se aclaró la garganta y repitió con una aclaración extendida.

_"Xena lucha constantemente consigo misma. Una noche, tras casi un año y medio de grandes aventuras, incluyendo una separación temporal de Gabrielle y una trágica reunión que las une mucho más que antes, Xena se emborracha irresponsablemente y finalmente se justifica violando y desflorando a esa jovencita totalmente fiel, confiada, pura, inexperta, hermosa e inocente"._

-Gabrielle, simplemente usa tu imagi...

Un largo silencio invadió a Xena mientras yacía en la oscuridad con los ojos cerrados.

-Gabrielle...

-¿Sí, Xena?-la bardo respondió dócilmente en la noche, mordiéndose el labio y abrazándose a sí misma.

-Gabrielle, ¿tú...?

-¿Xena?

-Gabrielle.

-Se acercó sigilosamente a mí y estoy segura de que estaba bromeando, pero...

-¿Pero?

-... el cuchillo de cocina estaba allí y...

-¿Y?

-Sólo sangró un poco y nos reímos, pero entonces me sorprendió de nuevo. Estaba jugueteando, tratando de besarme. Era muy romántico a su modo infantil. No lo sé, Xena, siempre estoy en alerta después de haber estado contigo tanto tiempo en el camino. Fue un accidente. De verdad. Simplemente mis reflejos tomaron el control. No pude evitarlo.

-¿Y?

-También está la pequeña parte sobre la escoba. ¡Ja! La escoba... ¡Bueno! ¡Ese pobre tonto, ciego de amor, de Pérdicas! Entró en la habitación cuando no lo esperaba y ¡le di de lleno en la cabeza con una vulgar escoba! Estuvo inconsciente como una hora y nos reímos. ¡Después estuvo bastante rato mareado pero reíamos y reíamos! ¡Menuda comedia de errores! ¡Fue tan divertido en su momento! Éramos recién casados y luego...

-Ya veo.

Siguió un muro de silencio, interrumpido sólo por el golpeteo de la lluvia.

-Mencionaste un desflore. ¿Eres...?

-Necesito ayuda con esta escena, Xena, de verdad. No puedo hacerlo por mí misma.

Xena se apretó su propia frente. Sentía la sangre corriendo por sus venas y se secó el rostro con la mano. Exhaló muy lentamente por los labios fruncidos hasta que la mente se le quedó en blanco. Tomando otro buen trago del odre de vino, la guerrera se centró. Cogiendo a Gabrielle por los brazos, el cuerpo desnudo de la bardo fue colocado supino delante de donde la guerrera estaba ahora arrodillada. Xena se avecinó sobre la joven bardo con mirada fija y respiración lenta.

-El precio de Potedaia-Xena se frotó las manos con lenta avidez-. Mi pequeño rescate, el sacrificio de la ciudad. Bueno, ¿no eres una vista preciosa?

-Xena... ¿habías actuado alguna vez antes? Eres realmente convincente-Gabrielle tragó con un débil intento de humor.

-Veamos lo preciosa que eres-Xena la agarró por el trasero, separando rápidamente sus piernas, colocándole los pies encima de los hombros y exponiendo su sexo.

Gabrielle jadeó y cerró los ojos.

Mirándola lascivamente, la Señora de la Guerra inspeccionó los exitados pétalos rosados brillantes por la humedad.

-Resbaladizo por el miedo-gruñó pasando un dedo sobre el sexo de Gabrielle y saboreando con lascivia el néctar-. Justo cómo me gusta.

Gabrielle abrió los ojos de nuevo y se heló como si estuviera ante la mirada de una cobra a punto de atacar. Xena tiró bruscamente de su cuerpo, inmovilizándola y asaltando sus labios en un beso apasionado. Las lenguas danzaban como una sinuosa bacanal; el cuerpo de Gabrielle no podía sino responder, cerrando sus pies alrededor de la mitad del musculoso torso, y agarrarse.

El ataque de la pasión de Xena igualaba a su fuerza en la batalla. Una gama de sensaciones comenzó en el pulsante cuello de Gabrielle. Como en un río de aguas salvajes, la bardo bajó la vista para ver las ondas de obsidiana de Xena ondeando sobre sus pezones erectos y el vórtice de su vientre. Tocando las caderas de Gabrielle, las yemas de los dedos de Xena se convirtieron en una incesante tormenta carnal, reclamando y resonando.

Gabrielle se estremeció y se ahogó gustosamente en su propio deseo, permitiendo a Xena tomarla más profundamente.

Xena persistió sobre el sexo de Gabrielle, largos y negros mechones azotando y provocando los muslos de Gabrielle. Gabrielle enterró sus dedos en el pelo de Xena y se agarró a su cuello, empujando la cabeza de Xena hacia abajo, hacia su pulsante centro.

Xena probó el sabor del triunfo. Desliznado la punta de la lengua en ese calor, comprobó que los músculos estaban tensos como bloques de piedra egipcios. Cruzada esa puerta las cosas nunca serían iguales entre ellas. Xena la miró en advertencia. Gabrielle bajó la vista para ver dos zafiros riéndose en la noche, luego negrura y presión... una presión intensa, terriblemente dolorosa, intensificándose en su interior... invadiendo su núcleo más profundo, un músculo pulsante tocado por el aliento caliente que era Xena.

-Virgen...-gruñó Xena.

-Sí-siseó Gabrielle.

-Mía.

-Tuya.

-¡Totalmente mía!-gritó Xena en triunfo, hundiendo su lengua profunda y rápidamente como si fuera a devorar a Gabrielle por completo.

Gabrielle se estremeció y contorsionó. Xena cogió una de las oscilantes manos de la chica y la puso de nuevo sobre el bosque de su negra melena. La bardo gritó en silenciosa liberación, las lágrimas manando de sus ojos.

Mientras la chica inhalaba su aliento de transformación, sintió las nuevas exigencias de su conquistadora y sumisamente le permitió a Xena una entrada total. La guerrera tomó la inocencia de la chica con ataques precisos. El aliento de Xena en el cuello de Gabrielle, jadeando, empujando una y otra vez contra su receptivo centro. Gabrielle cayó en el profundo remolino de su propia mente y cayó en el olvido. Éxtasis y eclipse. Xena remontó la tormenta y guió el barco, chocando violentamente contra el propio canto de sirena de la bardo.

Naufragaron juntas.

Gabrielle abrió lentamente los ojos al arrullo del agua, pero no pudo apartar el peso de la guerrera que yacía sobre ella. Xena nunca había estado más cerca, pero la bardo sonrió dándose cuenta que ahora los sueños de su Señora de la Guerra estaban a millas de distancia. Gabrielle besó el rostro de su nueva amante y volvió a dormirse, contenta de yacer deliciosamente atrapada entre las manos de una actriz magistral, como su cautiva audiencia.

FIN


End file.
